


Juguete

by Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)



Series: Momentos de la vida [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Era un juguete! o… ¿talvez no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juguete

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinderkram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900310) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



“¡¿Peggy vive?!” Steve levantó la mirada de la nota sorprendido.   
“Sí, pero vive en un asilo de ancianos. De hecho, Fury piensa que de seguro usted estaría interesado en conversar con ella” Natasha se paró derecha con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda en medio de la habitación.   
“Bueno saber que ya no estoy solo” Steve sonrió mientras guardaba la nota.   
“¿Estaba solo, entonces? Ya tiene a los Vengadores” Natasha ladeó la cabeza y lo examinó con la mirada.   
“Sí… No. No lo sé. De cualquier forma, tenía la sensación de que no pertenezco completamente” Una sonrisa triste se apoderó de su cara.   
“¿También yo le he dado esa sensación?”   
Steve observó a la agente un momento en silencio antes darle una sonrisa ladeada “No, pienso que usted no ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme donde Peggy?”   
“Claro, Capitán Rogers” asintió Natasha, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.   
Steve sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el aire alrededor de Natasha no se movía. Ella no lo notó.   
_De ninguna manera, el amor era lo que para los niños es un…_


End file.
